This invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing carrier bags of paper with paper handles glued to the outside. In particular, the bags are made in a continuous working cycle in a bag machine wherein first, bags without handles are made, and the handles are then glued to the bags in a handle application unit.
It is common practice to make paper bags without handles, which are then collected into bundles. In order to provide such bags with paper handles, a machine is used, for example as disclosed in De-PS 11 52 602, to which reference is made here expressly. This machine is shown in FIG. 1. The machine is additionally provided with a known bag feeder, which is represented on the right in FIG. 1. From a bag bundle 21, individual bags 23 are placed on a feeding belt 24 by means of a feeder 22, in such a way that the individual bags 23 placed on the belt 24, are moved with their open ends 25 leading, to a handle unit 26, where the handles are glued onto the bags. The finished carrier bags are moved away with the hand end leading and are placed on a stack 27. The details are described in the DE-PS 11 52 602, the contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The system disclosed in DE-PS 11 52 602 and represented in FIG. 1 can, however, only be operated with a relatively low frequency, because in the case of too fast a movement of the bags from the feeder 23 to the handle unit 26 and from the handle unit 26 to the stack 27, air would get into the bags, so that further processing would become difficult or impossible. A further disadvantage of the known device consists in the fact that the individual bags emerge from the machine or the handle unit 26 with the attached handle 28 ahead, so that a neatly aligned placing of the bags in part becomes extremely difficult.